


where the sun meets the horizon

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Bonding, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Retirement, Rimming, Scent Marking, Self-Doubt, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy, bc its just not a fic w/o it, ft. yuuris crippling anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky expressed his love in strange ways. Perhaps that was why it had taken so long to air his dirty laundry to Yuuri- he expressed himself violently, he always had. Viktor, however, had known the second he'd seen him after the Grand Prix; maybe not exactly, but he'd understood a psychological change had occurred if only by instinct, and also through personal knowledge.And when Viktor first saw Yuuri and him interact up close, he recognized it immediately, before Yuri had even had a chance to."You imprinted on him."Tumblr prompt by@fangirlzeira: Omegaverse Yuriyuu au where Yuuri just found out he’s pregnant with Yuri’s child. The whole story would be just the two of them in domestic situations, learning how to be parents until the end of the pregnancy (some smut would be nice too but only if it’s okay with you *winks*)





	1. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In regards to love: _eros_ , or a profoundly intimate and sexual love for somebody. Perhaps the most terrifying of the six forms of love to the Greeks due to its ability to strip a person of any thought or control and consume everything in its path without any regard for who or what it took out in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly wasnt planning for this to be a multichaptered thing but it got way out of hand, and just thinking abt domestic!yuriyuu made my muse juices spill all over the place, thus its now a four chaptered fic :^)
> 
> i kind of took the prompt and ran with it, i hope you like it @fangirlzeira!! sorry its so late, ive been juggling work & classes & family so my time has been drained to extreme lows haha ^^; thanks for prompting me!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also, yes, smut is always ok w me ;^)~~

In the days before Yuuri's heat, their lust was insatiable- every time they found a few minutes of free time they were at each other's throats in a blind heat of arousal.

Yuri couldn't get enough of the way Yuuri tasted, his tongue trailing hot over every exposed inch of flesh he could reach as Yuuri arched to give him better access. When he reached Yuuri's pulse he bit down just hard enough for Yuuri to make a muffled keen into the sleeve of his jacket, the sound quickly cut off as Yuri nipped him with a little more pressure.

"Shh," Yuri whispered mercilessly into his exposed neck, dragging his tongue over the raised bite mark, "we don't want somebody to hear you."

Yuuri's response was a pitiful whimper through the fabric, and Yuri couldn't keep the smirk from fleeting across his lips triumphantly at the idea of driving Yuuri insane. Perhaps dragging the Omega into a bathroom stall hadn't been the greatest of ideas, especially when it was a public bathroom at the Grand Prix Final arena and  _anybody_  could walk in, including their competitors. Even so, neither were in any state to stop: the smells leaking from Yuuri's skin were overwhelming.

Yuuri's heat was scheduled to occur in the month after the Nationals, right before European Championships, as the doctor had planned. His athletic suppressants granted him the mercy of holding back his heats to once every two years, but it was an unavoidable consequence. 

It seemed almost like a cruel twist of fate that Yuri had found Yuuri at the time he did. In fact, he had found him in this exact stall not three years ago- though under less friendly circumstances.

If jerking Yuuri off could be considered friendly, that was. Perhaps pleasant was a better adjective.

Alphas and Omegas rarely imprinted, and most of the recorded incidences had been completely platonic: newborns imprinting on mothers or fathers, or childhood friends imprinting on each other. Even rarer was imprinting after infancy, but Yuri's reaction to him had been immediate.

The act of imprinting was incredibly intimate and yet required no physical contact whatsoever. The moment Yuri had laid eyes on him he felt it, the shift in behavior- an uncontrollable desire to stay by Yuuri's side and protect him from anything that dared to harm him. Whenever Yuuri collided with the ice, Yuri felt the pain in his own body.

It was for that reason that he'd stalked Yuuri to the bathroom stalls a year ago- at the time he had no clue what had been wrong with him, he had been young and afraid. He was convinced Yuuri had fucked with his head, used his Omegan influence to screw with him (as he had become aware of his secondary gender almost upon impact.)

However, when the door opened to reveal a tear-stained face and frightened brown eyes, all of his violent intentions were thrown out the window. The all-too-familiar sensation from before, when he'd seen Yuuri perform, took over him yet again and left him speechless for a good few seconds.

Yuri Plisetsky expressed his love in strange ways. Perhaps that was why it had taken so long to air his dirty laundry to Yuuri- he expressed himself violently, he always had. Viktor, however, had known the second he'd seen him after the Grand Prix- maybe not exactly, but he'd understood a psychological change had occurred if only by instinct, and also through personal knowledge.

And when Viktor first saw Yuuri and him interact up close, he recognized it immediately, before Yuri had even had a chance to.

_"You imprinted on him."_

It didn't take a genius to recognize an imprint in the world of Alphas and Omegas- hell, even Betas knew something like that. It dated back to prehistoric times, the claiming of mates and the fierce desire to protect. In modern days it was much more infrequent, mostly due to the lack of real threats to defend Omegas from, but his imprint on Yuuri was acting proof of his fierce dedication to the things he cared about.

It wasn't overly surprising, when you looked closely. Yuri had always given one hundred percent at everything he did- skating, family, friends. His affection for Yuri had been just as intense: so much that he'd bound himself to the Japanese figure skater, a complete stranger, almost immediately.

Soulmates, and mates in general, were usually just word of tongue myths now, but it was the only possible, logical explanation for Yuri's sworn fealty to Katsuki Yuuri.

Viktor, for his part, had respected that. While he'd tried to make passes at Yuuri to test the Japanese skater's boundaries, especially when he'd started coaching, Yuuri never seemed to show interest.

Yuuri himself was an interesting person. It was clear that Yuri had imprinted on him, but even though imprints were usually mutual, Yuuri showed no clear signs of it. That was the main reason Viktor tried to push his limits- he searched for a definite yes or no, any sign of a returned imprinting. Instead, he was faced with passive discomfort followed by a kind of reverent respect, but Yuuri's emotions never really emerged as romantic or not.

When they'd reached the Rostelecom Cup, however, that had changed pretty quickly. An elevator, a closed space, and a stumbled confession falling from Yuri's lips was all it took. Before Yuri knew what was happening, Yuuri had collapsed in relieved tears. He was inconsolable and Yuri was terrified, and it had taken a good hour in Yuuri's hotel room before he managed to squeeze words out of the man-

Yuuri had imprinted on him back at the last banquet. The older man didn't remember any of it, he just remembered waking up and feeling the indescribable pull, and when they'd met in Hasetsu he'd been so overwhelmed and afraid that he had stifled it to the point that neither Viktor nor Yuri could determine whether it was even there.

It was almost laughable, the irony of it all, but at the time Yuri had been too overwhelmed by the realization: it had taken all of his strength to not jump Yuuri's bones at that very moment. Instead he complied with Yuuri's desire to take things slow, to let them figure out their feelings (even though Yuri's never wavered.) 

On the night of the following free skate, after Viktor had gone back to Hasetsu to take care of Makkachin, Yuri had offered his grandfather's pirozhki as a peace offering. On the way back to the hotels Yuuri had suddenly stopped, grabbed Yuri by the jacket, and kissed him right in the middle of the snowy sidewalk, hidden mercifully by the shadows cast by the streetlights. Yuri had been so shocked he hadn't had the mind to respond until Yuuri had pulled back, uncertainty beginning to swallow the clouded affection that had been there.

Yuuri, for his part, had tried to stumble out an apology and an excuse-  _I was just trying something_ \- but Yuri finally managed to gather up the shambles of his sanity and coherency somewhere in the middle, and leaned in to take Yuuri's lips with his own once again, injecting all the unspoken adoration and love he'd kept bottled up over the year in one kiss. 

It was unlike anything Yuri could have imagined. Kissing Yuuri, both then and every time following it, never grew old. He always managed to surprise him. Whether it was with a tentative graze of the tongue or a soft bite on his bottom lip, Yuuri always managed to take his breath away. 

It felt  _right_. It was everything he'd dreamed of and then some.

Yuuri's heat had taken place in between the Nationals and Europeans that season as usual, but he had decided to spend it alone in spite of their newfound bonding and Yuri respected that. It was what Yuuri was used to, and their relationship had definitely progressed much quicker in the past few months than what Yuuri was likely used to.

Yuuri set a pace and Yuri obediently followed it. He'd lay down his life for Yuuri- if standing by for one heat and keeping it in his pants was what was necessary, he wouldn't dream of arguing. 

Viktor got back into skating during Nationals and eventually the months flew by. Yuuri won medals of all different colors and their time in Russia was bittersweet- it was filled with lazy days spent touring every last inch of St. Petersburg and even some of his home place, Moscow, but they would also be competing directly.

Viktor remained as Yuuri's coach. They decided after Worlds that Viktor would train with him in Hasetsu, after a conclusive skating season filled with excitement and drama, Viktor had announced his official retirement at the exhibition at Worlds and that was that.

Yuuri elected to stay in Russia and even moved in with Yuri. They settled into a life of comfort, and the next two years had been the best Yuri could have ever asked for. As much as his rink mates teased him for being the "tamed white tiger of Russia", he wouldn't have traded the world for the mornings he woke up to Yuuri's sleepy smile and yawned affections.

He had never considered himself somebody of domesticity, but Yuuri had changed that. There was something about him that tamed the raging beast inside of him, held him by a tight leash, and Yuri was grateful.

Their relationship was fairly chaste, which seemed to surprise a few people (especially Mila, who always teased him for his 'raging teenager hormones'. He had no idea what she was talking about.) Yuuri had never mentioned sex and Yuri never pressed it, but that didn't go to say he was completely innocent- his mind had a cruel way of forming wild ideas about his boyfriend and he was no stranger to sneaking off to take care of himself in the early morning.

Whenever they got close to something vaguely intimate, Yuuri seemed to hold himself back. Yuri had a sinking feeling it had a lot to do with his anxieties, and eventually he'd had to confront him on whether or not it was his fault, if he was pushing too much. 

Yuuri's response had been that he was searching for the right time. Yuri, knowing how much of a sap his boyfriend was, accepted that response and let Yuuri control their relations. And eventually they had found the perfect time, when all the strings seemed to come together to form the perfect scene-

On the night of the second Grand Prix Final they'd spent together, Yuuri had taken home gold. He was so overwhelmed by it he'd broken down crying, and Yuri had been there to soothe him and brush away his relieved tears until they dissolved into laughter at the sheer incredulity of it all- except it wasn't incredulous at all, Yuri had known he was capable ever since he saw him at the Grand Prix two years ago. And he'd told Yuuri exactly that.

When Yuuri kissed him then it was no longer the chaste, sweet pull of lips and tongue it had been before. Yuuri was asking and Yuri was responding, and energy seemed to ebb and flow from every place their skin touched. Yuuri offered no argument when Yuri rolled over top of him on their shared hotel bed and kissed a burning trail down his throat and collarbone, even leaned into his touch as if he'd been aching for it.

At some point Yuri had to physically reign himself in, his breathing uneven and face flushed with desire, and when he saw Yuuri he looked to be no better, lips parted slightly to take short, ragged breaths.  _"Is this okay?"_

Yuri had never been hesitant with himself before, but at that moment he had been: fearful of rejection, fearful of being turned away and left in the cold. While he only wanted for Yuuri to be happy, watching him constantly doubt himself only hurt Yuuri more. He wanted him to be honest with himself, wanted Yuuri to trust him.

So when Yuuri looped his arms around Yuri's neck and pressed his lips against his pulse and whispered a soft, " _yes_ " into his feverish skin, it had nearly swept him off his feet. Yuri could only stare at him reverently until Yuuri pulled back to look at him with hesitance forged by Yuri's uncharacteristic silence. Whatever he saw in Yuri's expression must have redeemed some of his confidence, though, because soon he pulled Yuri's neck down until their foreheads were flush against one another.

"I want you, Yuri," he whispered, each word sending a thrill up Yuri's spine. He got lost in the dark irises of Yuuri's eyes, which seemed to reach out and swallow him whole. "I need you. There's nobody else in this world I'd rather have at my side."

Yuri, for his part, managed to snap his flapping mouth shut long enough to regather his thoughts. He had never seen Yuuri so sure of himself in his life, but he knew if he hesitated too long Yuuri would start to doubt himself, which spurred him to finally close the distance between their mouths and kiss Yuuri until there was no room left for insecurities and fears.

"I love you," Yuri muttered into every spare inch of Yuuri's flesh as he brought them together and lost himself in the feeling of their flushed cocks rubbing together, the friction searing overwhelmingly. The words left his lips like a desperate prayer, until they seemed to have no comprehensible meaning at all- "I love you, I love you, God, I love you...."

Yuuri was beautiful, both inside and out. Yuri was intoxicated by his scent, his eyes, his taste, his voice- he wanted it all to himself, to hold it close and never let go. Every word that left his lips was caught in reverent ears, as Yuri was afraid to ever lose sight of the thing he had in his arms. 

While their sex life seemed to move forward after that, they still remained relatively innocent in their actions, only occasionally succumbing to their desires when the need became too strong and they drowned in the heat of it all. Even so, they were just as happy to lie beside each other and do nothing at all aside from enjoying the other's presence.

However, as the months passed and the next season approached, so did Yuuri's heat. It wasn't until a couple of months before that Yuuri brought it up, but when Yuri offered to spend it with him he gave no response aside from a quiet hum and a promise to think about it.

Yuri knew enough about Yuuri to understand when he had to fight a battle alone. Undoubtedly Yuuri was afraid of what the heat would do to him- it was all-consuming, from what he'd read, and rationality was thrown out the window as soon as it started aside from the brief intervals. To find a heat partner was to find somebody you could trust with your life, and that was a huge leap of faith.

Yuri knew that he'd sacrifice himself in a heartbeat if it would make Yuuri's life easier. Yuuri meant more than the world to him, and if he asked Yuri to spend his heat with him he would be more than delighted- he'd be over the moon.

But as the days ticked by and no response came, Yuri came to accept that Yuuri probably wanted to spend this alone, too. While it stung that Yuuri didn't have the kind of trust in him needed to ask him to spend the duration of his heat with him, Yuri knew that it was his choice in the end, and he would stay by Yuuri's side regardless.

For Yuuri's birthday, Yuri made him a batch of katsudon pirozhki, but that wasn't it. Ever since he'd learned about Yuuri's old dog, Vicchan (as annoying as the name was), Yuri had wanted to get him a new one. So when his birthday came around and after they'd celebrated with their skater friends at dinner, Yuri dragged him blindfolded to the pet store. 

Yuuri had figured out where they were just by the sounds, so as soon as they stepped through the door, he took the blindfold off and stared at their surroundings with a mixture of amazement and adoration.

They ended up picking a small poodle with curly black fur and puffy hair at his ankles, head, and tail. All the way home Yuuri was babbling about the special haircut they got and how it helped them stay warm when they swam for ducks, and while Yuri couldn't imagine something this small chasing ducks, so he just went with it.

After they'd gotten back to the hotel they were staying at (that mercifully allowed pets) and had taken care of the poodle puppy and put him to sleep, Yuuri collapsed in Yuri's lap, curled up with his eyes fluttered shut, exhausted from the events of the day. They'd decided to name the puppy "Katsudon" in honor of the dish Yuuri so adored, but apparently his last name was Pirozhki, which sounded silly to Yuri but he didn't dare say that aloud. 

Yuri was perfectly content to just run his fingers through Yuuri's soft black hair, which had grown out slightly and curled feather-light at the nape of his neck. He watched the steady rise and fall of his lover's chest until Yuuri suddenly lifted his head and turned two blinking chocolate eyes on him.

"Will you stay with me during my heat, Yuri?"

Yuri had been so distracted by combing his fingers through Yuuri's soft hair that he almost missed the question, but when he did his touch stilled as shock slowly dripped into his expression. Yuuri immediately grew anxious, sitting up as Yuri's hand fell and scooting away, closing himself off, opening his mouth to undoubtedly go on about how he was sorry for dropping the question out of nowhere and that he didn't have to say yes, but Yuri didn't even give him a chance to start, lifting his finger and pressing it to Yuuri's mouth.

He was overwhelmed with happiness.

Sharing a heat with Yuuri meant taking care of him at his weakest, being there to support him when his body went out of control. It was the greatest of honors, the biggest display of trust there was aside from straight up bonding. There was nothing more in the world that he wanted more, and he told Yuuri exactly that, reaching out to brush his fingers along Yuuri's cheek lightly and hold his face there.

The relief on Yuuri's face was palpable, and before any more words could be said Yuri had pushed him back to the arm of the couch and hovered over him, kissing him until there was no room left for breathing.

They defiled the couch and then some that night, but neither were in a state to care. The rest of the season was spent preparing for Yuuri's heat, buying the necessary supplies and keeping his health in check, and also signing the necessary forms. The heat mercifully took place during the time between the Nationals and Europeans, but it was always good to be safe, and they had to document it anyhow. 

But as his suppressants wore off and his scent grew stronger, it was harder and harder for Yuri to maintain his respect of Yuuri's dignity. He had sworn to no "official" sex until the heat- that was, to say, being inside of Yuuri. The farthest they'd gone was thigh fucking and Yuuri seemed content to not go any further, but he'd said that he preferred their first "real" sex to take place during his heat, where it would be most enjoyable and where Yuri could knot him. As for bonding, they also decided to save that for the heat- it was a hundred times more pleasurable then, and offered a calming effect on an Omega strained by their heat. 

There was also the topic of marking, which Yuuri consented to- nowadays, Yuri had to do so every ten minutes. Yuuri's scent wasn't overwhelming but it was definitely strong, and the skaters around them took notice. The biggest threat was Chris, and it was exactly his lewd comments from earlier that had Yuri pinning his boyfriend to the bathroom stall instead of waiting to get home, eager to leave his mark on the Omega.

Yuuri wasn't arguing- he was just as guilty of marking Yuri, if the bite marks hidden by his collar were any indication. They reeked of each other, and Viktor was more than eager to get rid of them once the Russian Nationals had ended, casually dismissing himself to the hotel on a "migraine." The sly look on his face said all they needed to know- he was giving them the night to themselves and he knew exactly what was happening.

Of course, that was when Chris had stopped by to personally congratulate Yuuri- by leaning in close to his neck and taking a long taste of his scent, fingers gliding suggestively over his back and curling at his hip. In his defense, the scent of an Omega was particularly irresistible, so his rationality might have suffered some, but just the same Yuri was pissed because there was definitely a bit of willfulness in the action.

This had prompted him to pull Yuuri right out from his filthy claws and drag him to the nearest bathroom. Chris' raised eyebrows followed them all the way out of sight but Yuri didn't care, too busy getting his mate somewhere private. The instant the stall door closed he was threading his fingers in Yuuri's hair and mouthing along his neck, making sure his scent absolutely bathed him. Yuuri, to his merit, didn't argue and simply leaned into his touch, body quivering slightly with the contact.

Yuuri was always sensitive, and he loved to prey on that, test his limits to see how much it took for him to break.

"These sounds are mine," Yuri growled into his neck, dropping his hands down to Yuuri's sides and pressing closer to his clothed crotch, where the fabric strained against his erection. A whimper spilled from Yuuri's lips at the contact and Yuri reached up to capture it with his mouth.

Nobody else got to hear these kinds of noises from Yuuri but him. Chris and the other Alphas who had been side-eyeing him all day didn't stand a chance, because Yuuri was  _his_  mate.

"I can't wait for your heat," Yuri said as he pulled back, rutting against Yuuri slowly and reveling in the friction. Yuuri's breath came in harsh pants, fanning against his lips and throat. "I can't wait to be inside of you.”

Yuuri couldn’t form words past the whimpers that were falling out of his mouth and wordlessly thrust up into Yuri’s touch in agreement.

“You’re going to ruin your costume,” Yuri warned into his ear, even though he couldn’t give _less_ of a shit what happened to it. He nipped at Yuuri’s earlobe, tugging at it slightly with his teeth. “I have half a mind to tear it to shreds, but Viktor probably wouldn’t be too happy with me, huh?”

“I don’t care,” Yuuri gasped, moving against him desperately to get off. “I don’t care what he thinks, just- _fuck….”_

Their attempts to preserve the costume were mostly in vain anyways- Yuuri’s slick ran down his legs as a result of his arousal and his scent clung to it, a ruthless concoction of sexual fluids and desperation. Yuri would be lucky if he could get him home without getting jumped on the way there.

Either way, getting him home in this state was absolutely out of the question.

Releasing Yuuri’s ear, he suddenly dropped to his knees, pressing his nose against Yuuri’s lower stomach and breathing in deeply. Yuuri yelped in surprise, pausing in his thrusts to look down at Yuri with sex-hazed eyes. From this angle he was beautiful, dark gelled hair falling in his eyes, the scrunch in his nose as he tried to focus on the new distance without his glasses.

“Yuri-“

Whatever question he had died on his tongue in favor of a loud cry as Yuri placed his mouth over Yuuri’s crotch and blew a puff of hot air over it. His hips bucked into Yuri’s mouth desperately as Yuri tried to silence himself, placing his hands over his mouth. However, when Yuri pressed his tongue flat against the outline of Yuuri’s cock, he removed one hand in favor of tangling it in the hair on the nape of Yuri’s neck, a moan rumbling in his chest.

Being able to drive Yuuri to this extent, where he was shaking with his arousal and falling apart under Yuri’s mouth, it was the greatest feeling in the world. He could only imagine what it would feel like having Yuuri trembling and sweating underneath of him as he filled him up- just the thought made his cock twitch in spite of it already straining for attention. But this was about Yuuri- he could take care of himself later, especially so during Yuuri’s heat.

Yuuri dissolved into a mess of soft whimpers as Yuri ran his tongue up and down against the soaked fabric covering his dick, the heat and friction driving him to lose control of the sounds he made. The hand in Yuri's hair tightened as his arousal peaked, Yuuri’s hips bucking into his mouth to get more friction as his breathing came hard and fast.

Just before the coil of arousal in his stomach snapped, the door to the bathroom opened and the pleasure took a backseat to white-hot terror. Yuuri cut his sounds of instantly, though after a while it was obvious he was struggling to keep silent. The footsteps halted as soon as the inevitable scent of Yuuri’s incoming heat hit the intruder’s nose, and neither of them dared to move.

A low grumble of annoyance filled the silence, something along the lines of “not taking suppressants like they were supposed to”, and then the person went into the stall furthest from them and closed the door. It was a Beta, then- they weren’t subject to the disabling qualities of an Omega in heat, and Yuri’s Alpha scent had helped overwhelm Yuuri’s.

Yuuri didn’t move, but he nearly jumped right out of the stall when Yuri daringly licked along the outline of his cock again. Yuuri had to bite down on his tongue to keep from crying out, especially when Yuri resumed his previous ministrations, his tongue hot and heavy against the costume fabric. Yuuri was dangerously close to coming, hard, and likely wouldn’t be able to keep quiet during it. Yuri relented when Yuuri started shaking desperately and stood back up, pulling Yuuri by the collar and kissing him as he aligned their hips and resumed his earlier thrusts, aligning their hips perfectly until Yuuri was a mess underneath of him. His whimpers were silenced by Yuri's mouth as he licked along his mate's teeth, and Yuuri gave a final erratic set of thrusts against him before falling apart, resorting to kissing Yuri hard enough to bruise instead of screaming as waves of ecstasy shook his body and he came in the pants of his free skate costume.

Yuri met him halfway, coming with equal force, even though he hadn’t been planning to. Ironically, he was the one unable to keep quiet- it was by some stroke of mercy that the Beta in the other stall flushed at the exact time he sobbed desperately into Yuuri’s mouth. He slotted his hips against Yuuri’s and jerked brokenly through his release until the heat licking at his stomach finally subsided and Yuuri slumped against him, breaking his lips away to bury his face in Yuri’s neck and take soft, uneven breaths.

The Beta left his stall and washed his hands before mercifully leaving them alone in the bathroom, and Yuuri released his breath loudly as soon as the door closed, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s neck and holding himself up. Yuri’s arms came around his waist immediately to support him. Yuuri wasn’t usually like this after orgasm, completely spent and boneless, but it likely had something to do with the fact that he’d completely crushed his free skate earlier with a new world record and carried a gold medal proudly as a result.

Yuri wasn’t overjoyed about his silver, but he’d prove himself during Yuuri’s heat.

"Come on," Yuri urged quietly, keeping one arm looped around Yuuri's waist as he easily lifted him into carrying him bridal-style. Yuuri didn't have the energy to respond, merely tightening his hold around Yuri's neck and pressing his face into his Russian jacket. Yuri admired the way his eyelashes ghosted across his cheekbones and he exhaled in soft breaths, a true sleeping beauty, before leaving the stall. He adjusted his hair and Yuuri's before quickly bolting the scene.

On his way out Chris tried to stop them, as did the press, but when they saw the fatigued look of the Omega and Yuri's expression of intensity they quickly stepped back. Yuri's aggressive pheromones also likely had something to do with it, a clear stake of claim over the whimpering Yuuri in his arms. Nobody dared bother an Alpha with his Omega weakened in his arms- it was way too dangerous, especially with somebody as unpredictable as Yuri.

Home could not come fast enough, and even then it took too long to get through the door- Yuri was shedding his clothes before it had closed behind them and as soon as it did he was halfway to the bedroom. Once he reached it he laid Yuuri down gently on the covers and crawled in next to him, curling around the more fragile Omega while still facing him. Yuuri immediately burrowed his face in his Alpha's chest, trembling as he gripped Yuri's jacket with his whitened fingers.

"It hurts," Yuuri said in a breathless whimper, sweat making his forehead shiny and hair slick. Yuri tenderly brushed his fingers across Yuuri's hairline and wiped it away, his skin feverish to the touch. "It feels like... like I'm on fire. I hate this...."

Now that the first, more pleasurable waves of his heat had subsided and his sexual thirst had been subdued, the pain was starting. In most Omegas it was just small cramps and discomfort, and was usually eased by the presence of an Alpha. However, Yuuri's twice-suppressed hormones meant it was a hundred times worse for him, as evidenced by his sheen of sweat and clenched teeth. The pain usually faded after the first twenty four hours latest, but that didn't make it any worse. 

"Shh, don't push yourself," Yuri murmured, bending down until his lips were pressed to the crown of Yuuri's head. He could almost feel the pain radiating off of his mate in constant contractions as he leaned into him. Yuri could only imagine how agonizing it was for his body to completely tear itself apart and prepare itself for fertilization, for a week of almost nonstop sex- and even more so, what it had felt like in the days after when his body was left aching and empty after all that needless tearing and recreating.

"It hurts less with you," Yuuri said softly, his voice still tight with pain but muffled by the fabric of Yuri's jacket. His white-knuckled grip loosened slightly as Yuri nuzzled into his hair and pressed light kisses to his temple. "You're safer...."

Yuuri sounded almost lethargic, like the pain was so overwhelming that it had pushed him to the frayed edges of consciousness. A rumble of protectiveness surged through Yuri as he dropped his fingers to Yuuri's neck lightly and massaged the scent gland there to calm him down, and Yuuri responded immediately, a low, appreciative moan bubbling in his throat as he leaned into the touch.

An Alpha's scent was the one thing that acted as a sort of sedative to Omegas if they had to, especially when applied to the scent glands- the reassurance of it was completely primal, and when it came from that person's mate it was even more profound. Yuuri seemed to calm down a great deal the longer Yuri kept his touch there, murmuring sweet words of encouragement to him and letting his other hand brush his hair from his sweaty face.

Even like this Yuuri was irresistibly beautiful, his copper eyes too bright as he stared up at Yuri reverently. "Mark me," Yuuri pleaded, his voice a broken whisper, and that was all the asking that Yuri needed.

Dropping his head to Yuuri's jaw, Yuri let his nose skim over the area just under his ear before slowly making his way to his scent gland. His scent was overwhelming and as soon as he took a breath it nearly consumed him, sweet and enthralling and pulling at the frayed edges of his sanity. Yuri couldn't help but brush his lips over the gland when Yuuri reciprocated the action and breathed in quietly. 

"You're beautiful," Yuri whispered into his exposed throat, growling possessively at the way Yuuri trembled beside him. He kissed the feverish skin there before grazing his teeth over the mark and letting Yuuri's smell overwhelm him. "I love you so much."

"Mm...." Yuuri shuddered at his words, a needy whine spilling from his lips- Yuri's scent thoroughly coverd him now, a protective second skin that supressed some of the initial heat pains. He curled into Yuri's chest, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and breathing in quietly, letting his smell comfort him. "I love you more, though."

Yuri wordlessly ran his fingers through his mate's unkempt hair, soothing him into a fitful sleep with every stroke, not bothering to argue the tired point (even though it was obvious who won). Warmth practically rolled off of Yuuri's body, pulling Yuri in and begging him to mark every inch of his skim with his ownership, but he stifled it in favor of comforting the shaking Omega in his arms.

Yuuri's heats, with him being on two-year suppressants, were undoubtedly a lot more fierce than the normal Omega's, which only meant his previous heat must have been unbearable. The help of an Alpha could help act as a painkiller for the first waves of the heat, the most painful ones, but it was his knot that would give Yuuri the satisfaction his body so desperately craved. 

All in due time.

"Get some sleep," Yuri murmured into Yuuri's hair as he pressed a light kiss to his forehead, smiling a little at the way Yuuri's nose scrunched up confusedly through the haze of his heat. "I'll take care of you, don't worry."

Yuuri's eyes soon fluttered closed obediently and a soft hum of approval vibrated in Yuri's chest- he drew Yuuri closer until there was no space left for breathing and held him tight until long after his breathing had evened out and his body stopped trembling with the contractions of pain.

"I love you most, _katsudon_ ," Yuri promised, meaning every word as he buried his face in Yuuri's hair and let himself drift off to sleep, his Omega safe in his arms and a long, grueling heat ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming up next: the heat & the mistake


	2. Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In regards to love: _agape_ , or an all-consuming and somewhat religious adoration for another person. _Agape_ is the emotional brother to eros, signalling a blind and unconditional loyalty that lacks any semblance of rationality. This is a love where the partners are devoted to each other in every sense of the word, to the point where each day starts and ends with the person this love is directed at, and they consume every waking thought.

When Yuri woke up, it was still dark out, but Yuuri was no longer by his side.

Panic was quick to flutter in the back of his throat before he reached out and felt the lingering warmth radiating off the sheets and caught Yuuri's scent somewhere outside the bedroom. His instincts had him awake before the rest of him was, sensing that his mate was missing, but now his mind was catching up and bringing some semblance of rationale.

Yuri waited for a while, fingers playing with the sheets as he kept a careful ear on the sounds coming from outside the bedroom, but after fifteen minutes Yuuri didn't return. Yuri sat up, letting the sheets fall around his waist as he leaned forward to peer out of the cracked door. He could just barely see the glow of the TV spilling around the corner.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Yuri untangled himself from the sheets (albeit unwillingly, still reluctant to let go of anything that smelled like Yuuri even when the real person was a door away) and poking his head out of the door.

Unsurprisingly, he found Yuuri curled up on the couch, knees to his chest as he wedged himself tightly in the corner. Yuri's cat had poised herself defensively on the arm of the couch next to Yuuri's head, and when she spotted Yuri her ears twitched in a familiar noncommittal greeting.

Yuuri also seemed aware of his presence, judging by the way his pheromones shifted in their taste ever so slightly, welcoming him without really saying anything. Yuri had to press his lips against a smile as he padded into the living room and behind Yuuri, dropping to his knees and bringing his arms around Yuuri from the back gently.

Judging by the way Yuuri made a content sound in the back of his throat and leaned into Yuri's touch, it wasn't an unwelcome gesture, and Yuri carefully pressed his lips to the back of Yuuri's neck, brushing his nose against the hairs on the nape.

"Couldn't sleep?" Yuri asked against his skin, which was flushed and responsive to his touch.

"Mm." Yuuri's voice was foggy and distant, still a little rough on the edges from sleeping. It made Yuri's desire to protect him only grow stronger, dropping his chin into the crook of Yuuri's neck. "Got hungry."

Yuri's gaze drifted to the coffee table, where there was a lone mug of what smelled to be tea, but no food. His eyebrows raised, and even though Yuuri's couldn't see it he already knew what Yuri was thinking.

"Too tired to find food," Yuuri explained sleepily, burrowing his face in the bend of Yuri's arm around his torso and letting his eyes shut.

"Do you want me to make you something?"

Yuuri only shook his head into Yuri's arm, a hum of disagreement rumbling in his chest that was way too endearing. Yuri let himself enjoy the moment, absently running his fingers through Yuuri's sleep-ruffled hair with his unoccupied hand until his legs started to cramp from crouching so long.

On cue, Yuuri's stomach growled loudly. He didn't have to see Yuuri's face to know he was blushing- his face heated up on Yuri's skin before he turned away, embarrassed, and Yuri had to bite back a smile.

"Your stomach disagrees," Yuri said, but didn't press any further, standing against Yuuri's complaints and stroking his hair comfortingly. "It'll only take a few minutes. Your heat is going to burn a lot of energy, anyways, so it's good to stock up when you can."

 _Oh, and he would never admit it out loud, but he absolutely adored the slight pudginess Yuuri sometimes acquired after a string of victories and_ katsudon _rewards. It made him softer around the edges, warmer._

Yuuri still seemed unconvinced, his fingers curling around Yuri's retreating wrist as he turned his head to look up at him pleadingly. "I've stocked up plenty. You're the one who bought a family-sized box of supplement bars, weren't you?"

Yuri scowled. All that and he still didn't feel like he had thoroughly prepared Yuuri for his heat. Yuuri was insistent that he was fine, that he had done this before and knew how it worked, but even so, it was Yuri's nature to bite his nails over little things like that.

Instead of arguing, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Yuuri's, enjoying the way whatever argument he'd been forming came out in a soft huff against Yuri's mouth. When he pulled back, Yuuri seemed slightly dazed, and he took advantage of it, grazing a hand along Yuuri's cheek.

"Let me spoil you, _kotyenok_."

Yuuri practically melted under his hands, eyelashes fluttering closed and breath leaving in a soft sigh. Yuri knew all of the things that made him fumble, and Russian turned out to be one of them- there was something about the thrill of being referred to in Yuri's home tongue that made Yuuri weak, but Yuri could relate. When Yuuri threw little Japanese phrases at him, he was rendered just as helpless.

Yuuri finally allowed him to leave, fingers ghosting on the inside of Yuri's wrist and catching his scent before turning his attention to the muted TV, where some pointless soap opera was running for the eightieth time that night.

By the time Yuri had scooped out a bowl of ice cream (after all, he was still _Yuri Plisetsky,_ and Yuuri likely wouldn't accept a protein bar for all his efforts) and returned with a spoon, Yuuri was stretched out on the couch, more conscious and flipping idly through the channels on the TV.

"I have ice cream," Yuri announced, and Yuuri beamed at him like he had offered him the entire world. It was funny how such a simple, yet genuine, act had made his heart flutter like an enamored teenager's, but Yuri chased the feeling anyhow as he settled across from Yuuri on the couch. "C'mere."

Yuuri complied, ditching the TV remote by the cat (who promptly bailed when her heater left) to crawl into Yuri's lap and sit with his back to Yuri's chest, legs tangled together. He offered Yuuri the bowl and he accepted it eagerly, like an excited child as he took the first spoonful and moaned around the chocolate-laden treat.

 _Don't you dare get aroused_ , Yuri commanded himself sternly, content in just watching Yuuri animatedly eat the ice cream like it was the only thing keeping him alive. He realized that Yuuri felt warmer than usual against him- the heat had likely nudged his temperature a little. No wonder he appreciated the ice cream so much.

By the time Yuuri had polished off the bowl, Yuri had relaxed into drawing little patterns on Yuuri's legs caught in his own, senseless doodles erased as quickly as they appeared. Yuuri even went as far to lick the spoon clean, eager to chase the cool remains of the chocolate ice cream, and Yuri didn't miss the way his face fell slightly in disappointment when he realized there was none left.

"Damn," Yuri teased, speaking into the top of Yuuri's head as he rested his chin there. "I was hoping I'd get some."

Yuuri stiffened in his hold before placing the bowl on the coffee table, and Yuri realized that that was probably a bad move. Omegas in their preheats were pretty possessive, especially about food, and Yuuri would more than likely order him to get more instead of sympathizing. But then he twisted in Yuri's hold until they were face to face, his hands flat against Yuri's chest to support himself in Yuri's lip with a grin that was absolutely devilish.

"There's still some left to share," Yuuri said, his voice dropping in a way that had Yuri's stomach flipping like a gymnast, especially when his tongue slid over the corner of his lip invitingly and he gazed down at Yuri with honest, searching eyes. "If you want."

Well, yeah, Yuri had never _wanted_ as much in his life as he did now.

Not trusting his words to phrase it as eloquently, Yuri pulled him down by his hips and met his open mouth eagerly, drinking in every last inch of the beautiful person that was Yuuri like he had been waiting a hundred years to do so. Yuuri was pliant in his grip, hands raking through Yuri's hair and lips parting eagerly under his, a porcelain doll begging to be ruined by him.

Yuuri tasted like chocolate and something sharper, the lingering taste of the mint tea left to get cold on the coffee table behind them, and Yuri couldn't get enough of it. His tongue was still cold from the ice cream, but it wasn't long before their shared breaths heated his mouth back up and inquisition gave way to insistency as Yuri lifted him by the sides and stood from the couch, Yuuri not hesitating to wind his legs around Yuri's waist for support.

By some stroke of luck- because Yuri certainly wasn't paying attention- they managed to make it to the bedroom without meeting an unfortunate end on any inanimate objects. Somehow, Yuri didn't think a broken hip would be a particularly arousing pain and he wasn't about to explore it.

He did, however, catch himself short on the edge of the mattress, and they fell in a laughing, surprised heap. Yuuri eagerly kissed along his jaw as Yuri repositioned them so that he was bent over Yuuri, caging him in and straddling his hips. Yuuri's arms wound around his shoulders, pulling him down insistently, and Yuri met him with equal urgency, kissing him until he tasted less like mint and chocolate and more like him.

"With a sex drive like this," Yuri gasped in between heated kisses, dropping his head between Yuuri's neck and shoulder, "I'm almost worried about keeping up with you during your heat."

Yuuri giggled breathlessly underneath of him, shoving him without much force and wrapping his legs around Yuri's hips to pull him closer. "I thought you were the teenager with the raging hormones, _toga-chan_."

It's the things like that- Yuuri's voice flowing over the Japanese name effortlessly, the knowing smirk that lilts his expression, the way his hips lift in time with his words- that make Yuri fall just a little bit harder in love every day.

"God, the things you do to me, Katsuki Yuuri." Yuri bent down and pressed his lips to Yuuri's scent gland, laving his tongue against it and appreciating the low moan building in the back of Yuuri's throat. "You have no idea- how much I love you."

Yuuri's whimper was something along the lines of _show me_ , though it could just as easily be _blow me_ , but either way Yuri decided both is fine, lowering his hands to Yuuri's hips and pushing the too-big nightshirt up and off of him, leaving him beautifully, deliciously, wonderfully exposed.

Even after seeing Yuuri like this so many times- flushed, bare, aching- Yuri still couldn't tear his eyes away as he drank every last inch of him in with his stare, and just as guiltily did Yuuri look abashed of his appearance. As if some part of his flawless body was to be ashamed of, as if he was anything short of captivating and beautiful.

"Don't stare."

"Can't help it," Yuri said into smile, kissing the bridge of Yuuri's scrunched nose and adoring the way Yuuri crossed his eyes to see him up close. "You're too beautiful to look away."

Yuuri squirmed and muttered incoherent disapproval, but Yuri meant every word, and he proved it by kissing a heated path all the way down to Yuuri's navel, hovering just shy of Yuuri's straining, flushed cock. He blew a puff of hot air on the weeping tip experimentally and Yuuri yelped, his fingers immediately grabbing Yuri by the hair and curling there almost painfully.

"Trust me," Yuri said, kissing just below his belly button. The hands in his hair loosened their iron grip, and before Yuuri could overthink himself, Yuri bent down and ran his tongue across the head, practically growling at the taste of Yuuri and something more distinct in his mouth. Yuuri jerked under him, desperate for more contact, and Yuri was too eager to oblige as he took the top of Yuuri's cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it as he pulled back, testing.

Yuuri made a sound that was broken and desperate, his hips lifting into Yuri's mouth likely without him even realizing it. Taking it as a good sign, he went down on Yuuri's cock again, dragging his tongue from the base to the shaft, the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach only tightening at the way Yuuri gasped his name and stuttered under his mouth, clearly trying to refrain from face-fucking him at such an odd angle.

Taking all of Yuuri into his mouth wasn't much of a problem- not just because he had a lower gag reflex than most, but also because Yuuri's cock was smaller than an average Beta's and easier to take in.

Yuuri, who was already clenching his fist around the sheets to keep himself from moving, cried out loud when Yuuri hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Truthfully, he could have worked a bit longer, but it was entirely worth it to see Yuuri writhing and desperate under him from just a few touches. The hand in his hair only tightened when Yuri began to suck him off at a steady pace, trembling slightly from the strain of Yuuri's resolve to not choke him to death.

"Yuri-" His voice was a broken gasp, his back arching off of the slick-soaked mattress as waves of pleasure racked his body. " _Please_ \- I'm too close-"

Normally, Yuri would have just sucked him harder, but the impending date of Yuuri's heat rested heavily on his shoulders and a much better idea came to mind as he pulled off reluctantly, a distinct popping sound coming across way more lewd than he had intended it to be.

Yuuri, who was still trembling, glancing down at him with lust-hazed, confused eyes. Enraptured, Yuri took a moment to lean up and press a kiss into his mouth, ignoring his complaints about the taste. "Roll over for me, _kotyenok_ ," he purred, and Yuuri was in no state but to comply.

Seeing Yuuri like this, soaked with sweat and slick and body flushed with arousal, his back exposed to him so readily... it took all of Yuri's strength not to fuck him right then, heat be damned. Yuuri rested his cheek on the pillow to gaze at him, and Yuri kissed his temple tenderly before retreating to Yuuri's exposed, dripping ass.

Up until this point, Yuri had never have the privilege of seeing Yuuri's rear up close, his dripping, tight hole practically begging for his attention. It only made matters worse when Yuuri canted his hips up desperately for contact, so Yuri distracted himself by doing what he'd come here to do, licking a long stripe from the base of Yuuri's cock to his slick-coated hole.

Yuuri keened under his ministrations, which only drove Yuri further, running his tongue over the same path experimentally before dipping it into the cleft of Yuuri's ass, prodding closer to his hole. His taste was absolutely intoxicating, and the sounds Yuuri was making only heightened the experience.

When he finally circled his tongue around Yuuri's hole and dipped it in, Yuuri arched his back and fisted the sheets between his fingers to keep from coming right then and there. The restraint, while impressive, wasn't what he was trying to get, and he decided to take further measures, taking Yuuri's flushed cock in his hand and giving it an experimental tug while also circling his tongue inside of Yuuri's dripping hole, thrusting as far as his tongue would reach before dragging it back out.

Yuri barely registered Yuuri crying out above him, because then the Omega came with a fervor Yuri had yet to experience before, biting the pillow as to not wake the whole neighborhood as cum splattered the sheets beneath them and his body trembled from the force of it.

Yuri was left dazed and enraptured by the sight in front of him, and he realized then why he was so distracted- there was a distinct, heated warmth in the front of his boxers that told him everything he'd needed to know. Just seeing Yuuri like that, held in the throes of his orgasm, shaking and and beautiful- he had come from much less before.

Yuuri was still trembling from the after effects of his orgasm, and Yuri didn't hesitate to move up and wrap his arms around the Omega, his heated skin delicious to the touch and his breaths hot and heavy into Yuri's shoulder.

By some miracle (or Yuuri's exhaustion), Yuri managed to convince him to clean up, and he takes his time washing every last inch of Yuuri's skin in the warmth of the shower, only removing them when the water started to get cold before wrapping Yuuri in a huge, fluffy towel that dwarfed him easily. Yuri donned his own before pulling his sleepy mate into his arms, resting his chin on Yuuri's head and breathing in, smelling Yuuri's scent under the shampoo.

"I love you," Yuri murmured into his hair, smiling a little at the way Yuuri relaxed in his hold and leaned against him, arms bound by the towel. "A lot."

"I love you more," Yuuri responded as usual, though his voice was numbed by exhaustion as he buried his face in Yuri's shoulder. "I'm also tired."

"So much for stamina," Yuri teased, perhaps a little masochistic in the way he enjoyed the unamused scowl and shove from Yuuri. "I'm kidding. Let's get you dressed, and you can wait out on the couch while I change the bed."

Normally Yuuri would have complained about being babied, but he was either too tired or too driven by his Omegan instincts to care as Yuri helped him into a different night shirt (his own, he noted proudly) and let him curl up on the sofa, reheating the tea from earlier and giving Yuuri a blanket to keep warm with.

By the time he'd returned from changing the bedsheets and putting the soaked ones in the washing machine, Yuuri had fallen asleep, his arm dangling precariously off of the couch where his cat nosed it, searching for any treats.

Yuri stifled another disgustingly enamored grin and instead brought Yuuri into his arms, careful to not wake him with any jostling movements as he carried him back to bed. Yuuri made no sign of stirring except to burrow further into his chest with a content purr that only pleased Omegas could make, and the quiet sound persisted even when Yuri tucked them both into bed and held him close enough to hear every beat of his glass heart.

Eventually, Yuri let himself be lulled into sleep by that sound, and neither woke up until late the next afternoon.

* * *

The next couple of days ticked by with an unsettling domesticity that Yuri wasn't used to, but also found he wasn't wholly opposed to. He spent hours curled around Yuuri in the couch mindlessly running his fingers through his dark hair and murmuring praises in Russian that made Yuuri shiver. They fooled around, but Yuri kept good on his promise to not fuck him even though every cell in his body begged to feel Yuuri's warmth around him. 

On the third day, Yuuri went into his next wave of it, but it came without warning in the middle of the night. Yuri had wandered out into the kitchen in the middle of the night to feed the cat so she stopped clawing the door, and when he went back to bed he found Yuuri in a writhing, sweating tangle of sheets, whimpering pitifully for him.

Yuri, so alarmed by seeing his mate in pain, didn't even register the sweet smell of his heat until he was on his knees at Yuuri's side, pulling him into his arms and whispering soft words to comfort him. Yuuri leaned into his touch immediately, his skin burning to the touch.

It wasn't until Yuuri croaked out a broken _"please"_  that Yuri realized he had gone into heat. His Alpha responded immediately, drinking in his smell and bending down to press his lips to Yuuri's exposed neck, but Yuri tried to reign himself in so he didn't frighten Yuuri. However, his attempts seemed to be mostly futile, because Yuuri only let out a high whine of approval as Yuri's mouth brushed against his scent gland, begging for more.

"Oh, Yuuri," he murmured as Yuuri turned and sat up, crawling over to where Yuri knelt by the bed. Yuuri kissed him with none of his usual shyness when initiating it, his mouth hot and demanding against Yuri's as Yuri curled his fingers around his wrists and pulled him closer. Yuri pulled away only briefly to kiss along his mate's jawline, but Yuuri didn't seem as interested in waiting- with a whine pressed from the back of his throat, he pulled Yuri onto the bed by his arms.

Yuri offered no argument, pliant under Yuuri's ministrations until his mate had him rolled onto his back and was seated on top of him, managing to continue mouthing along whatever skin that was available while he did it. Dazed by the heat scent rolling off of Yuuri's skin, he stared at Yuuri through half-lidded eyes and reverently lifted a hand to brush the sweat-matted hair out of his face.

" _Yuri._ " Yuuri didn't seem as amused by his antics, his voice breaking on his desperation as he clenched his fingers in Yuri's shirt and pressed his lips to his insistently. Yuri opened under him willingly, but it wasn't until Yuuri rolled his hips down that he finally seemed to snap out of his daze, his fingers falling to Yuuri's waist and pressing into his skin as he shuddered.

Now suddenly very aware of the needy, begging Omega on top of him, Yuri pressed up to met his rolling hips and buried his face in Yuuri's neck, dragging his tongue over the sensitive scent glands. Yuuri arched against him, pleased, but his fingers still clawed at the inconvenient, scratchy clothing seperating them. 

It quickly became a game of who could remove the other's clothes the fastest, which ended with a tangle of limbs and arms stuck in sleeves. Letting out a groan of exasperation, Yuuri pressed his palms flat to Yuri's chest and pinned him down before sliding out of his own shirt and throwing it distastefully to the side. Yuri only raised his arms obediently when Yuuri tugged his shirt off, completely subject to any of his mate's whims, but he took his own boxers off while Yuuri struggled to peel off his.

When they met again it was a frenzy of lips, teeth, and hands- each more desperate to taste and touch each other than the other. Somewhere in the frantic, messy exchange Yuri managed to sit up with Yuuri still in his lap, and the proximity of his now-straining dick to Yuuri's ass was all-too-enticing. Yuuri seemed to agree, pressing into him and dropping his head into Yuri's neck, breathing hard.

"I need you inside of me," Yuuri begged, accentuating his words with a jerk of his hips and a tightening of his fingers on Yuri's shoulders. " _Please_...."

Yuri was in no state to deny him, running his hands soothingly over Yuuri's arched back as the other mouthed at his shoulder to busy himself. He dropped one hand to the roundness of Yuuri's ass, dipping his fingers into the crack and immediately coating his finger in the slick dripping between them. Yuuri arched into his touch desperately and he whispered words of praise as he slid a finger in Yuuri's hole, meeting almost no resistance at all- in fact, Yuuri ground down on the finger insistently, still begging to be filled up.

Adding another finger, he spread them experimentally and Yuuri moaned into his shoulder, pressing down further on his hand as Yuri scissored him and thrust his fingers in and out a few times. He had to bite back his own moans when Yuuri sucked harder against his neck with the addition of a third finger, stretching him and preparing him with as much care as his control could manage.

However, fingers alone wasn't enough for the heat consuming Yuuri, and his hips wriggled for more friction after he was stretched out, clearly needing a cock to satisfy the carnal desire that sent shivers up his spine. 

"More," Yuuri whimpered in his neck as Yuri thrust his fingers up again and spread them. "I- I need _you,_ fuck.... I need you inside of me, Yuri."

"I know, shh," Yuri soothed him, pulling out his fingers and spreading the slick over his fingers. Yuuri whined at the emptiness as Yuri coated his cock in his slick, the heat and stickiness making his stomach coil. He was already close as it was- just having Yuuri here and being surrounded by his scent was intoxicating, and the thought of being _inside_  of him made his dick twitch against Yuuri's leg. "Relax for me, okay? It might hurt-"

He was cut off by Yuuri adjusting his hips until he was directly on top of his cock, the tip sliding against his crack. Yuri clenched his teeth around a cry as Yuuri adjusted himself and then pressed the tip to his hot, weeping hole- it took all of his self-control to not flip Yuuri over and sink into him. He was trying to let Yuuri set the pace and find what he was comfortable with, even though the scents and sensations around them were overwhelming. He settled to sucking on Yuuri's scent gland while Yuuri slowly sank down on him, taking his cock inch by excruciating inch until he was settled fully to the hilt. 

The slick Yuuri had produced made entrance relatively easy, and now just feeling it wet and warm against his dick was overwhelming. Yuuri was completely and totally around him, and it was- fuck, it felt incredible. For a moment they both just sat there, breathing hard with Yuri's cock completely inside of Yuuri and getting used to the sensation of being connected, in all sense of the word.

And then Yuuri bit his lip before lifting his hips slightly and sinking down on him again. The friction alone was incredible, but the way Yuuri trembled and clenched around him made the rest of the world dim in comparison. Yuuri hid his face in Yuri's neck as he dropped himself slowly down on Yuuri's cock again, and then again, his pace excruciating.

"Yuuri- I-" Yuri took a deep, shaking breath as he sunk his fingers into Yuuri's soft hips, holding him still. He felt dangerously close to spilling over just from being inside of him, but Yuuri squirmed in frustration, which just stimulated him more. He cursed softly in Russian, reaching up to run his fingers through the back of Yuuri's hair. " _Blyat_ , you feel... don't move-"

Clearly just sitting there wasn't cutting it for Yuuri, because he ignored his mate's protests and lifted himself almost entirely off of Yuri's cock before sliding down. The slick provided the lubrication, but his hole was still burning and tight around him, and Yuri had to bite down on his tongue as Yuuri started to fuck himself slowly on his cock in short, measured thrusts.

With every jerky lift of his hips, Yuri's self-control lapsed until all he could think about was Yuuri around him and his wet heat and how good it felt. While it was nice to have Yuuri set the pace, the burning desire to fuck into him was only increasing with each slow drag of Yuuri's hips, and judging by the sly curl of Yuuri's mouth against his skin it was a game to him, to see how long Yuri would last.

"I swear to God-" Before Yuri could finish his sentence he had turned and rolled on top of Yuuri, pinning him to the sticky bedsheets by his wrists and meeting Yuuri's wide, playful eyes. The glaze of his heat made them glassy, but there was a sharp focus that made it clear Yuuri was right there with him and enjoying every second, not totally lost in the throes of his heat. "You're such a damn tease."

Yuuri lifted his hips insistently as a reponse, and Yuri's hips jerked involuntarily- whatever witty remark Yuuri had been planning died on his tongue as Yuri pushed even further into him, instead coming out as a high-pitched keen. Yuri moved against him, pushing even further, and Yuuri spasmed under him, arching into him with a broken cry.

"More," Yuuri begged in between struggling to breathe and low whimpers of arousal. "Please- fuck me-"

Yuri didn't need to be told twice. Releasing Yuuri's wrists in favor of grabbing his hips to keep him steady, he pulled out at a painfully slow rate, making sure to drag his cock along Yuuri's inside, before pushing back into him in shallow, paced thrusts. He was playing Yuuri's game, going slower than he would have preferred to get a ruse out of him, but it ended as quickly as it started when Yuuri snapped his hips up and took all of Yuri's cock at once, buried to the hilt. 

Yuri had to breathe through his teeth to keep from crying out, but the message was clear. He bent down to press his lips to the crease in Yuuri's forehead before fucking into him with short, but faster thrusts. All of a sudden it was as if his entire focus was taken by the feeling of Yuuri, tight and hot around him, and the soft, wet sound from Yuuri's slick with every thrust. 

Yuuri moaned out in relief and wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck, dragging him closer and arching up to meet his thrusts. He said something in Japanese that sounded like a prayer or a curse and Yuri's hips stuttered before he picked up the pace, thrusting into Yuuri with even but desperate movements. He was drowning in the sensation of it all- Yuuri bucking up to meet him, his breaths coming hard and hot against his neck, his body burning hot under his touch.

"You feel so fucking good," Yuri babbled, pressing his forehead to Yuuri's as he picked up his fervent pace, his hips stuttering with every thrust. "I'm so lucky to have you, _kotyenok_ , f- _fuck_ -"

Yuuri seemed at a loss for words, but his eyes were dark and glittered with adoration- it was impossible to look away and ground Yuri, kept him from being overwhelmed by the entire situation. At some point Yuuri lifted his legs to loop them around the small of Yuri's back and press him closer, reaching up into every push of his hips and inhaling sharply at every drag of his cock inside of him. 

"Knot me," Yuuri said suddenly, his words coming out as a breath although his eyes were clear as he tightened his hold on Yuuri. "I want you to fill me up- to make me yours. Please."

Even though they'd discussed it beforehand, hearing Yuuri say the words made his hips stutter, and Yuri had to bite back a moan as he nodded, pushing deeper into him until there was hardly any room to move. He could feel his arousal climbing in his gut, and each drag of his sensitive cock inside of Yuuri only made him closer. He could tell Yuuri was on the edge too, trembling against him and slick with sweat, eyes screwed shut. 

"Look at me, love," Yuri whispered, moving one hand to brush the hair out of Yuuri's face carefully even though his thrusts were erratic and not half as control. Yuuri's eyes cracked open, glazed over with lust and too bright, and Yuri felt his expression soften. "I fucking love you."

Yuuri made a happy whine that Yuri caught in his mouth, pressing their lips together thought it was messy and open-mouthed, Yuuri panting into his as Yuri increased the pace. He could feel the coil in his stomach wiring tighter with every thrust, and his orgasm approached at a ruthless pace. Yuuri was shaking as well, his nails digging into Yuri's shoulders to stabilize himself before Yuri's thrusts became less even and he dropped his face into Yuri's neck before Yuuri with a hoarse, ruined cry.

As soon as Yuuri's warmth spilled over his cock, Yuri felt his own orgasm peak, and it was more intense than he had ever experienced. He buried himself inside of Yuuri before he came harder than he ever had in his life, wave after wave of pleasure rippling up his spine. He screwed his eyes shut and focused on taking deep breaths as his Yuuri's clenching and relaxing hole milked every last ounce of cum he had, until his cock swelled and tightened inside of Yuuri, signalling that his knot was growing.

It wasn't until the waves of intense pleasure finally began to subside that Yuri became aware of a sharp pain in his neck, and then he realized what had happened- Yuuri had bitten down into his gland, likely during his own orgasm. He was still trembling slightly from the after-effects, and also probably from being stretched by his expanding cock- Yuri did his best to soothe him despite the feeling of being bitten, stroking Yuuri's tense back and whispering soft praise in his ear until Yuuri released him and lapped at the wound apologetically, sealing the bond and pressing his lips to the raised mark.

"That was unexpected," Yuri commented breathlessly once Yuuri had stopped shaking, though his fingers were still tight on Yuri's shoulders as his legs fell to his sides. Yuri was still buried inside of him, his knot swelling inside of Yuuri, and they were going to be like this for a while as the rest of his seed left his body in short spurts. "How was it?"

"You tasted like... blood," Yuuri managed, seeming almost embarrassed as the effects of his heat subsided, quelled by the knot of his mate. His skin was still hot to touch, though, and he struggled for words. "I could... I could feel _you_ , your pleasure and your thoughts. It was like watching a movie but up close."

Yuri opened his mouth to reply, but his words were lost as Yuuri flexed around him and his over-sensitive cock reacted with another spurt of cum. Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise before he giggled, shifting slightly and adjusting himself just to see Yuri squirm. Before he could completely ruin him, Yuri leaned down to press an open kiss to Yuuri's scent gland, laving his tongue over the bruises along his neck.

"I could bite you back, you know," Yuri threatened, which was enough to stop the fidgeting. Yuuri did let out another soft laugh before hugging him close, a content purr rumbling in the back of his throat as the happy afterglow of their mating washed over him and his most intense wave of heat finally retracted. 

They laid entangled together for the next half hour, until Yuri's knot finally shrank back to normal size and he was able to ease out of him. Yuuri whined at the emptiness, but Yuri made quick to the bath to clean him off (and discreetly admire his new mark in the mirror). As soon as he sank into the hot, bubbly water and Yuuri wiggled close to him, all the tension in his muscles disappeared and hugged Yuuri from the behind, pressing soapy kisses to the back of his neck.

"Yuri," Yuuri complained in between ticklish giggles, squirming under his ministrations and reaching back to place a dollop of bubbles on Yuri's blond head. "I taste like soap. And you're acting like a horndog."

"I can't help it," Yuri said with a shrug and a mischievous grin, kissing behind Yuuri's ear. He did taste like soap, but also sex and sweat, and Yuri loved it. Eventually Yuuri gave up and just relaxed under his kisses until Yuri had kissed every last inch of skin above water, including turning him around and kissing his mouth tenderly. He did try to clean Yuuri off, too, rubbing his shoulders with warm water and running his fingers through Yuuri's hair until it was wet.

"Y'know," Yuuri said, his voice sleepy as he let out a yawn, Yuri's bathing and the lavender smell of the soap making him lethargic. He seemed to lose his train of thought as Yuri kissed the nape of his neck, humming contentedly and leaning his head back, and Yuri laughed quietly.

"I don't know," Yuri clarified, entangling his legs with Yuuri's under the water and running his hands up his sides before wrapping his arms around Yuuri's middle. 

"I..." Yuuri paused to recollect his thoughts, scrunching his nose as Yuri brushed his lips over the shell of his ear. "You're distracting me, Yuri, no fair."

Yuri hummed in disagreement, but reluctantly pulled back and dropped his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri reached over to play with the ends of Yuri's hair thoughtfully before speaking.

"I was thinking about starting a family with you some day," Yuri started carefully, eyes flicking towards Yuri to test his reaction. "After we've retired, that is. I've always liked children."

"Hm." Yuri hummed contemplatively, keeping an open mind for Yuuri's sake. "I've not given it much thought. I don't really get along with kids, though. Not just because I act like one," he added at Yuuri's side-glance. "But we can think about it after you retire."

Yuuri nodded, relaxing. He was clearly glad to have not been flat-out rejected, tapping his fingers along Yuri's underwater absently. "Just imagine a bunch of little yous running around."

"It would get pretty crowded," Yuri said with a smirk at Yuuri's scowl. "I don't know how I feel about having to share you, either."

"You'd learn," Yuuri said with a grin, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. "You can't have me to yourself all the time. My heat's been spoiling you."

"Something like that," Yuri agreed, before raining kisses all along Yuuri's neck and reveling in his scandalized cries in between his laughing. 

Shortly after the bath they retreated back to the bed, which Yuri replaced the sheets on diligently, but Yuuri woke up again a few hours later rutting against him desperately, and they spent most of the next day in a haze of sex and sleep, just enjoying the other's presence and their time off.

Yuuri's heat lasted for another week and Yuri must have knotted him over a dozen time, each more intense than the last. By the time the heat subsided they were both exhausted and wrecked, and slept for three days straight, but the blissful haze of their time off hang over their heads like lovesick fools.

Eventually they returned to skating and both qualified for their respective competitions at Four Continents and Europeans, and life returned to its natural swing. Nothing remained changed except a few media comments about Yuri's new mark and their glowing, post-honeymoon behavior, and a more open approach to sex- it was almost perfect.

Neither of them were prepared when the first signs started appearing, because throughout all of their tedious preparation both had managed to glance over one crucial detail- the contraceptives Yuuri had taken weren't resistant to heats. They had been designed for Betas alone, and didn't stand a chance against the boosted fertility that came with a heat. 

In other words, Yuuri was pregnant. And it was only a matter of time before they realized it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was like 2am when i finished this so sorry for any mistakes im too tired lol
> 
> sorry for dropping off the face of the planet!! i got a nasty virus that kicked me out of comission for a solid week, and the week before i was busy as hell, hopefully i can update faster now that im Mostly Okay!! enjoy my semilucid smut writing?? i only spellchecked this so beware of errors, and prepare for some Extremely Inaccurate Figure Skating Regulations because its my world n i do what the heck i want
> 
> ~~just kidding im just clueless~~

**Author's Note:**

> follow me [@mak-ka-chin](http://www.mak-ka-chin.tumblr.com) on tumblr to send or read more yoi prompts!!


End file.
